


An Agent's Worry

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Drusselsteinoween extended scene, Family, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Short short one shot, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Freeform, dripping hero, foolhardy teenage boy, monty will do anything to impress Vanessa, perry isn't thrilled, reckless teenager, scarlet pimpernel fail, trying to be heroic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty is the epitome of cool; calm, collected, he can take care of anything that comes his way with little hassle. Still, Perry can't help worrying about him sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Agent's Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble I came up with after watching Drusselsteinoween. Enjoy!

Monty sat in knee deep water, looking up at the window he had just jumped from. "So much for making an exit. Next time I dress up as the Scarlet Pimpernel, I'm leaving through the front door." He stood up, taking the hat off his head and wringing it out. "Let's hope she didn't see that; not one of my better moves."

The teenager sniffed an armpit. "Yech. I smell like moat water. I'm going to need a shower." A chatter came from behind him and he looked up.

Perry stood on a ledge above, leaning against the castle wall, his arms and legs crossed as he regarded the dripping hero below. He chattered again and Monty could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in the noise.

"Very funny Agent P. And don't chatter at me like that; you would have done the same thing."

The platypus shook his head before jumping off the ledge, executing several mid-air somersaults before landing squarely on his feet in front of the teenager. He smirked.

"Oh right. Now I remember how much of a _showoff_ you are." The monotreme grinned. "You know, using some of my Dad's acrobatic skills training could have come in handy for this. Not sure why I didn't think of it sooner." Perry's eyes widened and the platypus backed up. "What? Can't take the teasing Agent P?"

The platypus shook his head and went to grab him, only for Monty to smirk. "There's a moat alligator behind me, isn't there?" Perry nodded. "I thought so."

Before the monotreme could get another chatter in, Monty punched the alligator in the snout without looking, then whipped around, giving the creature a roundhouse kick that sent it yelping under the castle. He regarded the platypus coolly.

"Despite what you think, I can handle myself. Sure I get into a few scrapes now and then, but I always get myself out." He smirked before walking out of the moat and down the street towards home. "Later Agent P."

Perry placed his head in his paws. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this a secret; the way Monty acted, the boy was going to get himself killed. He had better things to worry about than a reckless teenager.

"Perry? Perry where are you?" He dropped to all fours at the sound of a familiar voice. Seconds later, a flashlight shone in his face.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas picked him up, tucking him under an arm. "You're missing all the fun; let's get you back to the party."

As the red head carried him off, it was all the platypus could do to keep from hugging the boy. At least he had about six more years before he had to worry about this one being reckless.

Hopefully.


End file.
